Hand held tools for the movement of various materials are well known. Commonly, tools, such as may be used for gardening, consist of a long handle connected to an implement (e.g., a rake, a hoe, a shovel, a pitch fork, etc.). These long handled tools generally require the user to be in a standing position to use the tool. Unfortunately, in many instances such long handled tools place the user in an awkward position and can result in strain or injury to the user's muscles in attempting to move material. In addition, due to the distance away from the material and the position of the user, the amount of material that can be moved is limited and often minimal.
Attempts have been made, particularly in the area of snow shovels, to address the strain and injury to a user from a long handled tool. These attempts often include the addition of a handle to the implement, forming a tool with multiple long handles. Unfortunately, these proposed solutions do not improve upon the amount of material that can be moved with the tool.
Small tools, such as a garden trowel, while placing the user in close proximity to the material being moved, can only move a small amount of material. Further, these small tools include a handle extending at the same angle or in the same plane as the tool, and do not place the user in an optimized position for moving such material.